Thunderstruck
by Animefreak217
Summary: I thought my life had hit rock bottom when I was turned into a Visored. But then a hot-tempered, orange-haired idiot tackled me off a bridge. "Stupid Aizen and his stupid plan to take of the stupid world. I hate you Universe." "I hate you too, puny Shinigami." OC/REVERSE-HAREM. RE-WRITTEN!


_I thought my life had hit rock bottom when I was turned into a Visored. But then a hot-tempered, orange-haired idiot tackled me off a bridge. "Stupid Aizen and his stupid plan to take of the stupid world. I hate you Universe." "I hate you too, puny Shinigami." OC/REVERSE-HAREM. RE-WRITTEN!_

**Okay sweeties, here it is! The new and improved, republished Thunderstruck! I hope this flows a lot better and as I asked before, constructive criticism is needed. Give me flames or praise but I need feedback to become a better writer. **

**This will be a Byakuya/Ichigo/OC/Toshiro/Grimmjow. So that pretty much makes this a reverse harem. Lol, wording it like that makes me feel all naughty. It will be very slow moving though, so not much romance early in the story.**

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Any characters you do not recognise (Hinata and her Zanpakuto and any other OC's) belong to me.**

**Flashbacks will be in italics.**

**Freak.**

… Chapter One …

"_That one looks like a bunny," I smiled softly and pointed up at the sky as a large, fluffy white cloud passed into view. Byakuya followed my finger and squinted his eyes in a critical glare._

_He scoffed, "That is not a rabbit,"_

_I blinked at the boy curiously. He was spread-eagled on his back in the soft grass, his strong limbs splayed in a star around him. Strands of soft raven hair was out of it usual pony-tail and spread out under his head, grey eyes narrowed skyward as he tried to find a similarity between the cloud we were observing and the mentioned furry creature. His emotions were calm for the moment, washing over me like the swell of an ocean tide. I frowned at him bemusedly, "Yes it is," I lifted my arm again to point at the mass of white, "look, there's the ears and the feet, and that little spot off to the side is the tail."_

_Byakuya tilted his head, expression sceptical, "No."_

"_N-No?" I stuttered, "What do you mean, _no?_"_

"_I mean no!" he barked, but I didn't react much aside from blowing a raspberry at him. "It's a dragon."_

"_That is not a dragon,"_

"_Yes it is!"_

"_No it's not."_

"_YES!"_

"_How?" I raised a brow, feeling oddly mischievous as I tossed chocolate coloured hair over my shoulder in a mockingly superior way._

"_It just is!" Byakuya snapped._

_I puffed my cheeks out at him playfully. "That's not a real answer,"_

"_Shut up!" he yelled and pounced at me, but I just giggled and rolled over so he missed. He grumbled irately and turned away, onto his back again to look at the setting sun that had fallen back beyond the horizon. Orange and red bled into the sky as sunset began to set in, the coming night turning pale blue to violet. _

_I smiled and rolled onto my tummy, propping myself onto my elbows to look down at my friend in the grass. "Byakuya?"_

"_Mhhmm?" he grunted._

"_We'll always be friends, wont we?" I asked._

_He turned to frown at me with those grey eyes of his that looked silver in the fading twilight. "Of course we will," he raised an eyebrow, "why do you ask that?"_

_I shrugged and idly started ripping bits of grass from the ground, eyes downcast. "No reason. I just get the feeling that Kuchiki-sama doesn't approve of our friendship."_

_Byakuya huffed at the mention of his grandfather. "I don't care what he says. You're not going anywhere if I've got anything to say about it."_

_I was surprised to feel his mood stir with honesty, having been sure that he would feel more inclined to please his grandfather. Byakuya, I knew, held Kuchiki Ginrei's opinion in high regard._

_I grinned, feeling suddenly warm in the pit of my stomach and rolled onto my back as the first star began to twinkle out from the inky veil of black high above us. I spazzed and slapped him on the arm, ignoring his annoyed growl and pointed up at it. "Look! The first star,"_

_He followed my finger up to the rapidly darkening sky, his eyes easily spotting the little shining speck. "What about it?"_

_I reached over and tapped his nose playfully, "Silly! We have to make a wish,"_

_Byakuya scowled at me and shoved my hand out of his face, "Since when?"_

_I shrugged and sat upright with my legs crossed, "It's a human thing. Here, I'll go first." I clenched my eyes shut tightly, focusing every ounce of my concentration on this single moment, "I wish that we will always be together, no matter what,"_

"_Did you really have to wish for that?" he huffed at me._

_I eyed him intensely, but quickly looked away in favour of frowning morosely at my hands in my lap. "I might have. With the way your grandfather has been lately, I'm scared that he might take extra care to keep us away from each other."_

And I'm scared that you will let him,_ was what I thought, but didn't say aloud._

_I could feel Byakuya's stare needling the side of my head and shrunk away, feeling suddenly shy. I knew I wasn't looking my best at that moment, what with my hair all dishevelled from laying in the grass with bits of leaves stinking out here and there. I felt an embarrassed flush begin to crawl up the skin of my cheeks and neck as I attempted to wipe off the dirt sticking to the skin on my temples and hairline. He hastily turned his head to look up at the sky again, and I breathed a silent sigh of relief. "So I just have to make a wish?"_

_I jumped at his sudden voice but nodded swiftly, strands of chocolate hair falling into my face. "Yup,"_

"_Then I wish for the same thing."_

_I looked down at him in surprise. "Really?"_

_Byakuya shot a sneer at me for my tone, "No need to be so shocked,"_

"_It's not that," I laughed and held my hands up in surrender, "I'm pleased, honestly. I just expected you to wish for something like-" here I cleared my throat and dropped my voice to match his smooth tenor, _"'I wish for the strength of one hundred Shinigami in order to make my clan proud,'"

"_That is not what I sound like." He deadpanned._

_I just blew a puff of air in his face, "Whatever."_

It's funny how life happens sometimes.

Many people believe that our lives are ruled by some higher power; destiny, God, the Universe. They think that we have no control over the path our lives are intended to take, that it was fate that brought us to where we are today.

Other people think that we ourselves are the only ones responsible; that the decisions we make and things we do are what put us on our course. Like karma: you do good things in life, good things will happen to you. You do bad things in life, then the Universe will take control and… well, I'm sure you understand.

Me? I don't know what to believe. On one hand, karma hasn't been too nice to me lately. I'm pretty sure my good deeds in life far out way the bad. But on the other, I don't like the idea of destiny; that my life has already been laid out for me, and that I can't diverge from it no matter what I do.

I guess if I had to blame _something_ for all the problems in my life, it would be Aizen. Stupid Aizen and his stupid plan to take over the stupid world.

I must have pissed someone off in a past life to get such rotten luck.

Jinta's loud and obnoxious voice brought me from my musings. The red-headed boy was tormenting Ururu again, digging his knuckles harshly into the sides of her head. I blinked, shifting in the dirt as I gave a hollow sigh. I didn't know what had made him so angry but I knew the girl would probably appreciate it if I helped her out. So I pulled myself to my feet with a grunt, feeling my bones pop as I arched my back and yawned widely.

Unlike my older sister, who turned into a slender black cat with golden eyes and a deceptively male voice, my other form was a large albino dog. Kisuke had mentioned the species in passing as an Akita Inu, a Japanese hunting dog with a bear-like head and broad body built like a brick shit-house. My eyes remained the same wine red as my human form. I was grateful for my strong physique in that moment, as it was very easy to simply pick Jinta up by the scruff of his t-shirt with my sharp teeth, very much like a lion would a cub.

The red-head let go of Ururu immediately as his feet left the ground, limbs pin-wheeling wildly, "Hey, what the hell!?"

Ururu blinked up at me. "Thank you, Hinata-san,"

It was a bit difficult to talk around Jinta's clothes as he writhed and growled in my hold, so I just nodded at her. I plopped the boy down on the dirt and he immediately whirled around to shout in my face, his irritation flickering like fire. His voice grated on my sensitive ears. "What's the big idea, Hinata!?"

I decided not to answer him and knocked his chest with my nose, sending him staggering back a step. "Hush," I told him sternly with a reproachful growl. "The two of you are supposed to be a team. Start acting like it." Contrary to what my appearance would suggest, my voice in this form was a clear, bell-like soprano.

"That is correct," Kisuke's voice came from the door of the shop. The three of us turned to watch him has he flicked that silly fan of his open to hide his grinning face. Tessai loomed over his shoulder with his massive arms crossed over his barrel chest, his expression stern as he eyed Jinta. "Teamwork is very important. So if you want to eat dinner tonight, I suggest you _work together_ and get back to sweeping~" he sang.

Jinta sneered and snatched Ururu's broom from her hands as he passed her, stalking off to sweep well away from everyone else. The girl did not react much aside from a small sigh as she stooped to pick up Jinta's abandoned broom on the ground. I watched the both of them as they continued to work by themselves, feeling a slight hint of déjà vu. I looked away, the constant hollow ache in my chest worsening just a tad.

Kisuke chuckled and flapped his fan a bit, "Goodness that boy has a temper, no?"

I hummed distractedly in agreement.

"Reminds you of someone, doesn't it?"

His tone was light and airy, but I could sense the hidden agenda in those words. I flinched a bit and pinned my ears back. A whine rose in my throat, begging to be released, but I swallowed it back like a thick, gooey marshmallow. I was silent for a moment as I grappled with my emotions and dug my nails in the dirt. With a deep breath to steady myself, I raised my head to look my adoptive brother in the eyes. "Yes, I suppose he does."

I could not tell if my answer pleased or disappointed him. Kisuke had always loved picking at people's thoughts and emotions. I suspected he just enjoyed knowing what people were going to do before they knew it themselves. That was the difference between the two of us; where my brother loved being able to read people, I often found myself wishing that I was never born with the ability to sense the emotions of those around me. I could hardly tell the difference between what feelings were mine, and which ones were not.

I sighed and padded over to pull myself up onto the front steps of the shop. When I was sure we were out of ear-shot of the two kids, I sat back on my haunches and looked up at Kisuke with a small crinkle in my nose. I didn't like it when he got like this, all cryptic and secretive. He rarely even told Yoruichi what he was planning, and I was pretty sure those two were dating. "What do you want, Kisu-nii?"

He blinked innocently, "Whatever gave you the impression that I wanted something?"

I exposed my fangs irritably. "Get to the point, Kisuke, before I bite you."

"You're no fun," he pouted from behind his fan but sobered quickly. "I think you should enrol in Karakura High School."

I blinked blankly. "…What?"

Kisuke seemed to take my reaction as consent, "Wonderful!" he chirped, "All we have to do is buy your uniform and any other bits and pieces you might need and wait until the new semester starts."

"H-Hang on!" I stuttered, "Kisuke, what are you talking about?"

"You need to talk to people other than us." Kisuke said with all seriousness, any hint of humour gone. His constant changes in emotion was going to give me whiplash.

I pinned my ears back, lowering my head like a scolded child, "I don't want to talk to anyone else. I'm _happy_ with you."

"You are not happy, I can see so." I looked away from him so he could not see the truth I knew would be written over my face. Kisuke sighed and crouched so he was level with me. "Let him go, Hinata. You won't see him again."

I flinched violently, "I can't. I _won't_."

"You _must,_"

"Perhaps," I admitted softly. "But you know that will never happen,"

Kisuke sighed, shoulders dropping in defeat, "I was afraid you would say that." I pushed my snout into his hand in thanks, giving his palm a small lick.

I wouldn't let go. Not now, not ever.

But I could still make things easier for him.

I pulled away from him and padded passed him into the shop. I could feel his stare burning into my back but paid it no heed. A moment later I had reached the door to my bedroom and nudged it open with the end of my nose. Stale air wafted into my nostrils and I sneezed. It had been a while since I aired the place out apparently. Then again, I haven't been in my human shape for nearly fifteen years, so I never had a reason to come in here.

I slipped inside and pushed the door closed behind me, allowing my eyes to adjust to the gloom. It was a simple room with a bed, a bedside table, a closet and a bookshelf, but I didn't really bother with looking about any more than necessary. I wasted no time in beginning to shift back.

A soft blue glow began to surround me, writhing and dancing along the length of my back like tongues of fire, spreading to swallow the rest of my body. My white fur dissolved and floated off like embers caught in a breeze and I could feel the bones and muscles beneath my skin shifting and shrinking. And as suddenly as it started, it was over. And I was no longer a hound; instead I was a girl.

I took a moment to reacquaint myself with this body. I was still small, probably standing at about five foot, with creamy skin and very subtle curves. I was a little on the thin side from not eating as much as I should. My hair was longer too, the chocolate strands falling down my back like silk to tickle the bare skin of my tailbone. I stood a bit unsteadily on my feet and stretched, back popping loudly in the silence. I sighed contentedly.

I stumbled a bit as I moved to my closet. I guess my body was still unused to walking on two legs instead of four. It made me wonder how Yoruichi was never effected by it. I whipped out a red sundress and some clean undergarments before tripping over myself to the bathroom to shower. The water was hot and soothing, and I could feel my tense muscles ease. I stepped out smelling of strawberries and quickly towel-dried my hair before getting dressed and brushing my teeth.

When I walked back outside into the afternoon sun, every pair of eyes darted to me with varying reactions. Jinta and Ururu looked absolutely flabbergasted; they had never seen my human shape before. Actually, I doubted they thought I was anything other than Kisuke's weird, talking pet dog. Tessai's eyes were wide, but I could sense his happiness at my two-legged appearance. Kisuke however…

"Nata-chan!" he cheered, practically sweeping me off my feet as he glomped me around the middle. I smiled with a soft chuckle and curled my arms around his neck in a sisterly embrace. Our grips gradually tightened until we were practically clinging to each other like leeches, but neither of us loosened our grips. It had been _fifteen years_ since we had last hugged.

It had been fifteen years too long.

We were both suddenly swiped up into a pair of thick arms and crushed to a hard broad chest. All the air escaped my lungs as Tessai's ridiculously loud voice filled my ears. "Nata!" he boomed. I laughed despite my loss of breath.

"Tessai!" Kisuke rasped, his face slowly beginning to resemble a plum. "Need – air!"

The large man dropped us immediately, though he didn't seem at all guilty as we took in mouthfuls of oxygen like a thirsty man would drink a glass of water. I grinned up at him when I could stand without swaying and wrapped my thin arms about his waist in a fierce hug.

Hugging was now my favourite thing to do. I had deprived myself of it for far too long.

I felt his large hands circle around my back and smiled. When we finally released one another, Kisuke had recovered and was waving his fan in front of his face. "My, my, this is a surprise. Whatever made you change back?" he asked, his voice saturated in curiosity, but I saw passed his façade. Smugness was practically rolling off of him in waves.

"Don't be mistaken, Kisu-nii," I felt a bit guilty for having to burst his bubble, "I won't ever let go of the past, even for you-" I held up a placating hand when he scowled beneath his bucket hat, "-let me finish." My brother sighed but nodded me to continue. "I won't let go, but… you are right."

Kisuke quirked a brow, "How so?"

I smiled at him softly with my hands clasped behind my back, "I _do_ need to talk to other people. Perhaps going to high school might help with that."

"I don't know whether to be pleased or not pleased _at all_," my brother pouted.

I grinned, "Feel both; it always seemed to work for me," I didn't wait for a reply as I practically skipped passed them both to leave.

"Where are you going?" Kisuke asked while Tessai grunted in question.

I twirled around on my toes to look at them with a small smile. "What do you think?" I asked rhetorically, "I have things for school I need to buy,"

"Then you might be needing this," Kisuke said with a smirk as Tessai reached into a pocket and came back with a thick leather wallet in hand. The huge man tossed it at me and I caught it with an embarrassed blush. "After all, you can't buy anything without money these days. Where have you been, living under a rock?"

I pouted. "Leave me alone,"

I continued on my way with the sound of their laughter echoing behind me. Before I was out of earshot I managed to catch Jinta shriek, _"Who the hell was that and why did you give her money?!"_ I shook my head in amusement and chuckled lightly.

I looked in through the shop windows as I weaved aimlessly through the streets of Kurakura. I saw a lot of clothes shops that looked promising and a few that sold stationery supplies, but I thought I should focus more on my uniform for now. I wasn't too sure where I would be able to find a place that sold it, so I was forced to stop someone on the street. The business man (who looked at me like I was crazy for walking around with no shoes on) pointed me in the opposite direction of where I was headed. I valiantly held back a mortified flush and continued on my way.

The shop was called Schoolies, I remembered the man tell me. I smiled up at the sign victoriously when I found the place; take that Universe, I _do_ have a sense of direction. I slipped inside. The shop was well lit with innumerable racks and shelves of clothes lined along the walls. The young girl I noticed behind the counter looked up with large, entirely bored brown eyes hidden behind wire-frame glasses. She offered me a blank look.

"Can I help you miss?" she asked, tone just as jaded as her expression.

I nodded, slightly amused. "I'm looking for the Kurakura High School uniforms. I'll be starting there when the new semester begins."

She lifted a thin brow, "Kurakura High?" I nodded and she smirked a little, "I go there myself. I'm Mira," she introduced.

"Hinata," I returned the favour. Mira slipped out from behind the desk and started towards the clothes further at the back of the shop, me not far on her heels.

Bored as ever, she said, "We sell all the uniforms for the local schools here. This is the Kurakura High uniform," she gestured to the shelves and clothes racks before them. Pristine white shirts hung from hangers and there were skirts and pants of various sizes folded neatly and clearly organised along the shelves. "Girls uniforms are over here," she pointed to the more visibly feminine clothes to the left. I padded forward to sift through the different sizes of grey skirts, ignoring the odd look I got from the girl for being barefoot.

I eventually picked out a pair of high waisted skirts and three or four long sleeved, button-up shirts that I would be able to roll up during the warmer months. Grimacing a little at the ridiculously short length of the skirts, I resolved to wear bike shorts underneath for protection against peepers. I also got the grey unisex jacket and a cream coloured wool vest with the school emblem stitched over the heart.

"We sell shoes if you need them, ya know," Mira made no attempt to be professional. I had to smirk a little.

"No, I'm quite sure I have shoes at home." I paused. "I _think._" The girl lifted a bemused eyebrow, but I only shrugged in response.

"I'll probably see you at school then, I guess," she said drolly as a goodbye as I paid for my clothes with one of the many credit cards inside Kisuke's wallet. I smiled a little and nodded in agreement. _Take that Kisuke_, I thought smugly. I was already meeting new people.

I left the shop not soon after to continue my trek through the streets, not quite ready to return home. _Kisuke was wrong before_, I thought. I was happy living at the candy shop with my adoptive siblings and the two kids who worked there. But I wasn't as happy as I could be; because despite being with my family and having the other Visored at my back, there was something missing, and it left a hollow feeling in my gut.

That something was Kuchiki Byakuya.

It wasn't long before I got lost again. I pouted as I came to a stop at the edge of a bridge and sighed, tying a knot in the plastic bag in my hand.

I was coming to my wits end. I was _so_ tired. It was the sort of tired that sat there in your bones, weighing you down and sapping away at your strength. I remember reading about a hobbit who felt the same; _'thin; stretched. Like butter scraped on too much bread.'_

I was straining, and I can only cope for so long until I snap.

I had seen and done a lot of things in my life. I'd also lost a lot too. Lost in thought, I propped my elbows on the edge of the bridge and rested my chin on my folded hands as I lowered my wine red eyes to watch the river running below me. A small frown puckered my eyebrows together and pulled at the corners of my mouth. Right that moment, I wished I were a river. It was an unusual thought to have, but I often had unusual thoughts; I could keep running and running, and let all my problems just… wash away.

Before becoming a Visored, I had actually had a wonderful life. I was well looked after as Yoruichi's adopted sibling. Actually, I was only the Shihoin clan's ward. Considering I had been a lowly street rat before meeting Yoruichi, I was unable to take their name for my own. But I had been taught to fight the same as my sister, and after graduating the Academy I eventually became Lieutenant of the 2nd Division under her command. Fifty years later I was promoted to Captain of the 10th. But the best thing about my life was my friendship with Kuchiki Byakuya.

The two of us had a special bond. I first met him when we were children, back when his middle name was Temper and I was too shy to string together a full sentence without stammering. What I would give to go back to those days, when everything was simple and all I had to worry about was finding the name of my Zanpakuto. I knew without a doubt that he hated me after I escaped Soul Society. Byakuya had always abided by the law without fail, and if there was one thing he hated, it was someone disobeying those laws. The fact that I had even been declared as an _abomination_ was enough for him to despise me.

"HEY!"

I jolted in surprise, almost losing my balance. Without even realising it I had pulled myself up to sit on the railing, allowing my legs to hang over the edge. I craned my neck around at an almost 180 degree angle to see the striking young teen striding towards me on long legs. I blinked owlishly, roving my gaze over his strong shoulders and pale skin, stopping at his audacious and beautifully bright orange hair. His face was angular and sharp, his ginger brows pinched over tawney brown eyes in a scowl.

I realised then what I must look like. A lonely, depressed looking girl sitting on the railing of a bridge and looking down at the rushing water below. He thought I was going to jump. I tucked my legs under me and eased myself up into a standing position, the skirts of my summer dress fluttering gently in the breeze and my bag of clothes in hand. I cocked my head at the boy curiously. His expression was now nervous as he sped further towards me across the road. I smiled sheepishly.

"This is really not what it looks like," I said and lifted my hands as though to shield myself from the intense emotions of anxiety rolling off him in waves. I had never been one for confrontations, and would rather not have an argument with a random stranger on the streets if I could avoid it.

Carrot top apparently wasn't thinking the same as me.

"Isn't what it looks like?" he asked incredulously, "Your standing on the edge of a bridge and looking like your life is over! Don't tell me that's not what it looks like!"

I was very surprised at the boy's obvious concern for my well-being. We were complete strangers, and yet he was kind enough to talk down who he thought was a suicidal girl. Granted, he was scowling at me like I just dribbled on my shirt but it was nice to know some people cared. I pursed my lips together, "It wasn't like I was going to jump or-"

"Never mind that, get down from there!" he snapped at me and grabbed my small wrist in his larger hand.

Not the smartest thing to do.

I jumped in surprise at his sudden grip and lost my footing on the rail and the grip on my bag. I barely noticed as it slipped from my fingers. I writhed in mid-air, free arm pin-wheeling wildly as I tried to regain my balance. I lashed out to find stability and my hand closed around the collar of the boy's shirt, jerking him forward a step as my body arched backwards. Gravity took hold, my feet leaving the rail and my grip on Carrot top bringing him down with me. In a chorus of screams, we went tumbling over the side of the bridge and into the river below with a loud splash.

**Yahoo! Alrighty boys and girls, there you go! The first chappie of my re-vamped version of Thunderstruck. YAY! *pops confetti***

**So, just to clarify; I'm going to have a flashback at the start of every chapter, just to show some of the more important moments of Hinata's past back in Soul Society.**

**Anyhooties, please R&R, and I will give you virtual cookies!**

**Peace off,**

**Freak.**


End file.
